Catching The Avatar
by Floramaria
Summary: Aang pays the new young Firelord a visit, where he is surprisingly captured. In the most libidinous of ways. Better than it sounds. Oneshot. Zukaang. Smut. BoyxBoy. Yaoi. You know how it is.


It seemed a lot of time had passed. The snowy season had fallen gently and now the season of flowers settled among the world quietly making its presence known with balmy slivers of sun and budding cherry-blossoms in town square.

The Firelord's palace had kindred feeling within its own walls. The halls were fearfully silent and arid. The particles of the air were lately warm. The days had been lucid.

The Firelord himself found this vibe, at first, to be relaxing. Things had just begun to calm over the nations 4 years after an astounding victory against his damnable father. For a while, and only from a while, the young lord enjoyed a much needed pause for meetings and assiduity.

Days passed. Weeks passed. The relaxation grew to a droning boredom. Yes, soundless days in the gardens and hours spent looming outside a window down upon an unspeaking city, were no longer enough. Zuko was getting bored.

Though an enlightening surprise struck onto him among his lacklustre days. It was almost as if the seasons had changed, from a hawkish spring to heated summer. There was a stunning vibe of sweltering excitement, fleetly and abruptly present in the palace. Wet nerves bursted. Smiles erupted. A rush of crimson fell across cheeks, all upon the arrival of his divinity, the Avatar.

"I presume you've been well?" Zuko sipped tea quietly. Like an old man. Staring once at his cup full of dark liquid, and then at the buzzing garden around him. It was high afternoon. The billows of were a lazy cerulean. Almost like an icy-bright lake of smooth water. Aang chuckled.  
>"You don't have to talk to me like that, Zuko. It's me, Aang, remember?"<br>On an impulse, Zuko opened his mouth to correct the Avatar.  
><em>'I am Firelord Zuko. Not Zuko.'<em>  
>But then he stopped. He realized who he was talking to. The goofy, immature twelve year-old kid he furiously taught to bend fire. It seemed that that was only a moment ago. Because Zuko could remember it so easily and so softly.<p>

But both men had changed since that distant memory. Now, seventeen, Aang was different physically and emotionally.

His jaw had broadened slightly and his chest had just the mildest tone. The childish curl of his lips and the playful light in his eyes were familiar, but his hair had grown out and his voice had deepened. Zuko found himself searching for the high-pitched squeak he had come so accustomed to in every word that Aang spoke.

"Right, you're right," Zuko set his tea to the stone bench they were upon. Aang smiled. He was probably the only person in the world who would ever hear those words come so gingerly from Zuko's lips. It made him feel special.

"You never returned any of my letters." Aang announced.  
>"Oh, well...I've been busy lately," which was a lie. "They're probably in my room somewhere unopened."<br>This silently saddened the young airbender, that Zuko had not even acknowledged his writings. The Firelord hurt him unintentionally. In reality, it was just that Zuko didn't want to seem poignant.

"Though, I did read that one about Appa and lizard monkey. You're funny, Aang. I've missed your stupid humour." Aang smiled again. That was a compliment according to him.  
>"You're confusing me with Sokka."<br>"How is he by the way? And you and Katara?"  
>"He's fine. I haven't spoken to Katara in a while."<br>"Really? I thought she was with you at the southern air temple."  
>Aang shook his head not the slightest bit bitter. "We had a...falling out."<br>"Oh?"  
>"She wasn't ready for children."<br>"You're only seventeen, Aang. I don't think I'd be either."  
>Aang chuckled. "But she just doesn't get it. Every responsibility I have, she doesn't seem to care about. I've got duties as the Avatar."<br>Zuko busted a gut. "Isn't that grown up of you! Ha, wow, if I had heard you say that five years ago I think I would've passed out."  
>Aang cocked his head, grinning subtly. "I'm serious, Zuko. I hate to say it, but she only cares about herself. She's not the Katara she used to be."<br>"After five years of saving your ass I'd probably be a little selfish, too."  
>Aang punched him in the gut. "You were always selfish, so shut up." Zuko smirked devilishly. "What about Mai, then? Shouldn't you have married her and had sons by now?"<br>"I'm only twenty-two."  
>"So what?"<br>"Mai isn't what I thought."  
>"How do you mean?"<br>"She began sending many, many letters to Ty-Lee."  
>"So? They're close."<br>"Yes, _very_ close."  
>It took a while to set in the crevice of Aang's young mind. It was cloudied for a moment, but only for a moment.<br>"YOU MEAN SHE-"  
>"They ran off together a few months ago."<br>Aang was just bewildered. "Oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry."  
>Zuko merely chuckled. "Eh, I should've seen it coming. The heavy make-up, the dark clothes, the awful sex. I'm okay, though."<br>But Aang still stared at him blankly. He'd always been captivated by how calm Zuko could be no matter what the situation. It was rather alluring.  
>"Well, Zuko, I'm glad she's gone. I never liked Mai."<br>"Oh, you never knew her beyond her attempts to kill you."  
>"Hence, my dislike towards her." Zuko chuckled. "But I really did miss you, Zuko. I'm glad to have seen you again."<br>Zuko examined the airbender. He traced Aang's arrows with his eyes and came to a halt at the beginning of his hair line. Zuko always liked Aang with hair. It made him look older. And he liked that the robe Aang was wearing gave just slightest taste of his bare arms which had tightened over the years.

Suddenly these thoughts humiliated him. How could he possibly think of someone he'd known since their years a an annoying child in such a way? Or maybe was it that he always felt this way.

Appa, who had up until that point been snoozing quietly in a far corner of the garden beneath a warm slice of sun, moaned violently. But more like a yawn. Aang snorted at this and looked at his bison lovingly.

"He's getting old isn't he?" Zuko asked as sensitive as possible.  
>"Yeah," Aang sighed, his lively eyes melting into a desperate glass. "I've searched all over. I can't find one other bison in existence for him to mate with. I'm pretty sure he'll be the last of his kind."<p>

Zuko saw Aang's eyes fading and attempted to liven them back to their darling sparkle.

"Then he will go as the greatest bison who ever lived. He was the Avatar's Bison, fought in a war, and lived to be over a 100 years old. Amazing, isn't it?" Aang beamed.  
>"Yeah, it is." Zuko smiled in satisfactory. Aang glanced at him, grinned harder and to Zuko's own bewilderment, laid his head on Zuko's shoulder. In the most intimate and affectionate of ways. "Thank you, Zuko," he whispered.<p>

Zuko found he liked the way Aang was beating off into the distance. The way his face looked. He had grown so much and yet still he was so much the same. His glittery personality remained, but had been accompanied by a arousing, grown-up sensuousness. Something in the way he smiled. How cocky he seemed now. Not at all like the goofy beam he obtained so many gentle years ago.

He was still lean, but in a muscular way. Zuko had never notices his arms, not even when they were bare during training sessions, until they were resting so perfect across his thigh.

Aang yawning and stretching over Zuko's body seemed to be the only noise among the garden. Appa had fallen soundlessly back to sleep, and made no frequent wide-mouthed moans. The breeze was that of a silent sugar, and smelled ambrosial and pure. No birds chirped. Leaves ceased to rustle. No bugs buzzed and all was a wholesome silence.

Zuko had been in that garden a million times over the course of the spring season, and yet it had never been this warm feeling. Zuko thankfully blamed this on Aang.

"You haven't changed much, Zuko," Aang whispered much like a baby, playing his hands across Zuko's burning cheeks. "But that's alright. I like you the same." Aang was playing mind games with the Firelord.

Out of a spilt second, Aang fell onto Zuko's lap and rested his head against Zuko's thighs. They were not too comfortable as there was not very much fat and mainly muscle, but Aang remained.

The rest of his body spread across the long stone bench and his feet hung off the side as if it were a very short bed. He looked up at Zuko and beamed. The Firelord himself gulped and silently prayed Aang wouldn't come near the thing growing in his pants.

"You're quiet," Aang laughed. "Say something." His hands still at Zuko's cheeks, his throat still spitting up laughter.  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like _something._" Aang knew what he was doing. This innocent charade he'd managed to cover himself in was very loose. Zuko sighed. But he said nothing. Aang smiled lifting himself to meet Zuko's face. Their lips were inches apart. Only one hot breath away from each other. Zuko gulped. He noticed the ripened steaminess in his eyes. They just resonated beauty. Zuko's heart boosted fleetly and fell in between beating and not beating.

"You're still not saying anything." he chuckled.  
>Still inches apart. "How about I just do something?"<br>Aang's eyebrow lifted. He smirked. "Like what?"  
>"Like this." Zuko pressed his lips to Aang's very lightly. As the kiss lengthened, it became tighter and harder. The airbender fell into it easily.<p>

Zuko's hand slid up Aang's back and grabbed hold of the back of his neck to show clearly that he was the leader. Aang accepted this smiling.

There was so much throbbing heat now between them. Their chest were so close, their heartbeats punched against each other in a kind of romantic war. Things were moving fast, neither one of them were thinking. Just sweating.

Zuko tugged at Aang's robe, demanding that he be the first one naked. He accepted this as well. And so off went his first layer. Aang breathed hard onto Zuko's face and it sent frigid chills down his spine. Goosebumps arose across the Firelord's skin like violent waves of sea. Aang positioned himself so that he was sitting on Zuko's lap facing him as they kissed. Zuko's tongue twisted violently, commanding that he be the dominant. Aang of course, let this be and opened his mouth wide. But Aang could tell that passion of their reaction was weakening Zuko. That Zuko was so affected by the heat that his dick was the only thing still strong.

Aang, feeling Zuko's erection through his pants, took the opportunity to weaken him even more in hopes to gain just the slightest bit of dominance. Gently, he rotated his hips so that Zuko's cock would pierce his entrance through Aang's thin under-shorts; giving him just a teasing taste of what he was so desperately after. Zuko broke the kiss just to scream.

His chest fell in and out quickly with erratic, uncapped breaths. "Aang," he hissed bitterly. "That _hurts._"  
>Aang smirked angrily. "Does it?" And he did again. Moving his hips in tiny circular motions and grinding against Zuko's heavy erection.<br>"_Ow!_St-stop!" But he didn't really want him to. Luckily, Aang knew this, and continued. Zuko moaned uncontrollably, and had to hold onto Aang's hips to avoid biting backward in a painful pleasure.

Aang enjoyed this game he was playing. He had never seen his lord so vulnerable and exposed. He'd never had this type of control over him. And it turned him on so much, he pushed Zuko's erection deeper in. A thin linen was the only barrier.

Zuko on the other hand was falling to pieces and could not lose this battle by coming before Aang was even fully nude. Instead he'd prove that he couldn't and wouldn't be belittled and used in such a way. Swiftly raising his to Aang's neck, he tightened quickly. Aang stopped moving and choked out a slice of freezing air. His eyes snapped wide in disbelief and shock as Zuko threw him down to the bench, so that he lay his back on it and Zuko was on top. Aang was shocked and disoriented for a moment, but then he cracked a smile, and let his lord lead again. A subtle nod and Zuko knew that he could continue. Not that he needed Aang's permission, anyway.

Zuko threw off his shirt and as soon as he did, a sugary breeze passed him by and sent the goosebumps that were sinking back into his skin, to arise again.

Aang laced his fingers around the back of Zuko's neck, still smiling, and spread his legs so Zuko further his crotch in between them, which he did.

"No one's going to see us?" Aang whispered.  
>Zuko swallowed. "Does it matter?"<p>

Zuko grabbed at Aang's hips and squeezed. Aang let out something between a giggled and a moan. He was breathing harder. Now that he had the lead, he had to be careful. Being too quick and rough could frighten the airbender. Being to soft would give him an opportunity to fight back power. So he lowered himself, quickly but not eagerly, to Aang's chest and twisted his left nipple gingerly between his teeth. Aang hissed longingly and lost his fingers beneath Zuko's jet-black splash of hair. Zuko's lips enclosed around his tit and sucked happily. Treating the one and abusing the other. It drove Aang mad. He ended up twisting the other on his own.

"Zuko," Aang whined. "I want you, _now._"  
>"Oh, yeah?"<br>"Uh-huh." Aang nodded.  
>Zuko smirked. "Beg for it."<br>Aang look terrified. He was silent and just shook for a while. But Zuko showed no remorse or any intent on taking back his order. Aang swallowed hard.  
>"Please," he muttered.<br>"Louder, I can't hear you."  
>Aang looked as if he were going to object. "Please, I want it."<br>"Loud-er."  
>"Please! Please, I'm so horny right now..." the last 5 words faded into a whisper.<br>Zuko was going to ask him what he wanted, but he didn't want to totally humiliate him. Yet.

The Firelord slid off his robe and pants but took off Aang's undershorts before offing his own. Because Aang had to be the first naked. Even if only by a few seconds.

Aang became excited, even though he had no prior knowledge of Zuko's intention. All he knew was that they were both naked and horny. And that was enough for him.

Zuko took two fingers and bent them into a hook shape. He then forced them into Aang's mouth. Aang sucked on them like a baby sucked on candy, trusting that this would lead to something pleasurable. And it did.

Zuko took his fingers back and pressed them inside of Aang. Aang made quick breathy moans and bit his nail. Zuko almost came at this sight. Zuko had never witnessed anything so beautiful as Aang and the immoral look of pleasure he held among his sweet face at that flawless moment in a slowing time.

In an uncalled for manner, Zuko slid a third finger into Aang's entrance and spread them all wide. Aang screamed and arched his back.

"Zuko!..." he whimpered. Zuko pumped his fingers fast, no longer trying to simply stretch him out, but to punish him for being such a whore. Aang didn't seem to mind.

His moans lengthened into low screams and his screams pitched higher. There was that childish squeak Zuko had been longing for.

Zuko went wild with his pumping. Making wide, wild thrusts in and out the young virgin. Aang was screaming. Someone, anyone in the palace had to be hearing them. And know what they were doing. But it didn't matter to either of the two. Because both of them were so totally indulged and focused on one another, that nothing else mattered.

Suddenly Zuko's fingers pulled out of Aang's ass. Aang whimpered and pouted in frustration that he'd stopped. To Zuko this made Aang seem like a whore and adorable at the same time.

"Don't worry," he hushed. "I've got something better for you." He took hold of his erection and began pumping at it to get hard enough for the Avatar. Aang watched carefully, eyes glittering, pleasing his entrance at the same time. And Zuko wondered if he should make Aang give him a blow job. After all, Zuko did just please Aang in a way that was not mutual. But Zuko was afraid Aang would seek for some kind of dominance in that. And Zuko wanted _all_the dominance. So he decided he could live without it and continued pumping his dick.

Aang groaned. "Could you hurry up?"  
>Zuko scowled. "Excuse me, I just figured you'd like it as hard as possible." Aang didn't exactly appreciate this comment because it made him seem like a slut. But he knew he was so he made no objections.<br>"Just hurry. You know what, let me." He sat upward. Zuko released his dick and let Aang wrap his smooth fingers around it.  
>"What makes you think you can get it harder faster than I can?"<br>"Just watch."

Aang's fingers did little dances around the head, before squeezing it and yanking it hard. Zuko hissed. Aang continued. After playing with his balls for a moment, Aang ran back up and used his thumb to massage the whole at the head. Kissing him passionately all the time. Zuko went insane.

"Agh! That's enough, I'm hard now."  
>"Fine then." Aang lay back down and spread his legs. Zuko wondered if he should take any precautions before entering Aang. He was of course young and most likely (very likely) a virgin. But taking one look in the Avatar's eyes, Zuko suddenly understood what Aang wanted. <em>Do it now, and do it hard.<em>And so he did.

The entrance was rough and messy; Zuko suddenly sliding in all the way. Aang reacted by screaming loud and putting his hands on Zuko's chest. He was shocked by the size. Zuko wondered if he had been _too_hard. But it didn't matter at that point because the inside of Aang felt amazing and he wouldn't be slowing down any time soon. The only thing to do was pick up the pace.

Zuko made hard pounds against Aang's entrance, battering the roughed he could. The loud slapping noises let Aang know just how hard he was being penetrated. And it drove him wild with pleasure.

"Yeah...h-harder..." At only five seconds into the fucking, Zuko was surprised Aang could already want it harder. But he went harder anyway.

A wide perverted smile of sick pleasure bloomed suddenly at Aang's lips when Zuko began at him faster. His face fell between, _Yes! This hurts!_ and, _Ouch, this hurts!_Yet he made no objections. Not that Zuko would've slowed anyway.

The Avatar's hands were on the Firelord's hips. Yanking him in harder and deeper than he would go alone. He also moved his hips downward so he'd swallow up more of Zuko's erection. This surprised him slightly. That Aang could be such a whore when he'd always been so innocent and playful.

After a while Zuko got the hang of it and learned to just let himself go. He went at Aang as hard as he could. Aang no longer needed to move and just accepted Zuko and enjoyed his length. His arm dropped off the side of the bench, his fingers lightly touching thin blades of grass as he body bounced back and forth with Zuko's every pound.

"Yes, Zuko...oh, you're amazing!" Aang mouth hung open, secreting drool and filthy words. His eyes were shut and his head tossed left and right in hopes that Zuko would not see the shameful look of pleasure and joy upon his face as a result of being used like a whore. But Zuko _did_see. And it made him angry.

For reasons Zuko could not understand, Zuko wanted Aang to pay. The fact that Aang was laughing pervertedly, and playing with himself and moaning and screaming and taking so much pleasure in his dick, _angered_him. So he beat harder, actually trying to bring the Avatar pain. And the Firelord's name passed Aang's lips so many times, Zuko actually forgot he was talking to him.

"Zuko! Zuko! Oh, Zuko! Agh!" The Avatar's delicate bounced up and down ferociously as he was helpless of the relentless pound of the Firelord. Zuko liked that Aang was helpless. And powerless and that he had no control. That Zuko could totally and utterly have his way with him and there was nothing Aang could do about it. For so many years, Aang had beaten him and eluded him. For so many years Aang always gotten away. But this time, Zuko had caught him. And he wasn't letting go.

"Zuko, Zuko! Oh, Zuko! Please! I'm gonna...Ugh! Zuko!"  
>"Yeah, say my name."<br>"Zuko..." It was more of a whine. "Zuko, you're so deep." Aang was lured to the shimmering sweat across his arms and chest and attempted to grab them. But he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, so he slapped and pounded harder as punishment.

"AH, ZUKO!"  
>"Shut up!"<br>Aang seemed surprised. "Zuko, I'm gonna come!"  
>But Zuko paid no heed. He continued his lightning fast beat of pounding enjoying so much that Aang's inside were becoming hotter and hotter with a sick pleasure.<p>

"You want this don't you?" Aang shook his head shamefully, refusing to look at Zuko. "Yes, you do. You love it. Admit, you whore."  
>But Aang only screamed. Losing his fingers in Zuko's wisps of hair he screamed. Zuko grabbed both Aang's wrists in one hand and held them behind his head. He snaked the other hand around Aang's thigh to yank him onto his length. Aang had absolutely no say. And Zuko smiled thankfully at this.<p>

"Zuko, don't look at me like that!" Because it made Aang feel like a cheap toy in the hands of a psychotic freak.  
>"No, I wanna see your slutty little face when you come."<br>Aang whined. He knew he was close. Zuko knew he was close. But the airbender couldn't possibly let himself come yet. When Zuko was treating him like a whore. But then again, holding it in would be even more painful than letting it go.

Now, Zuko was playing a game. He saw that the young man beneath him was on edge. It would only take a small push to send him over the edge. Moving the hand from his thigh, Zuko began pumping Aang's dick. Aang began moaning uncontrollably, seconds later, something warm hit the Firelord's hand. Zuko smiled.

It wasn't much later that Zuko came. Inside Aang so he could feel it. Zuko forced them into the same position for a few more moments as the breaths slowed together in a pattern-like motion, as if at any moment Zuko would begin furiously fucking him again. He didn't.

They were both silent for a while. Zuko had softened. He lay his head to Aang's chest and listened to the airbender's delicate heart sputtering beneath ivory skin.

Zuko lifted his head and kissed the centre of Aang's faltering heart, and it immediately slowed. Their breaths and began to quiet down and match into one steady respiration. Zuko's hands traced the perfect contours of Aang's body. The airbender was still shaky, but Zuko would soothe him.

Breezes passed over there still bodies. Shushing away hot collisions of a distant pass. Night was clearly upon them. With stars falling through thick cerulean billows of sky and the full white moon broadening through air. The wind was crisp and fresh, darkness grew around them. The particles of the air were chilling sharply. But romantic glow encircled and warmed the Firelord and his young lover.

Suddenly, Zuko felt warmth atop his head. But it was a wet warmness, like the moisture of hot breath. He looked up and saw that sky was clear. It wasn't until then that he realized the wetness came from his lover. Aang was crying.

"O-Oh, no. Did I hurt you?" Which was a stupid question to ask considering that was his intention all along.  
>But Aang shook his lightly and smiled, placing a loving hand at Zuko's soft, white cheek. "That was just so beautiful. I've never felt like that before. Thanks, Zuko."<br>Zuko was only confused for a second. Then he chuckled. "You're welcome." Aang smiled again, punching Zuko in the chest simultaneously. "Ow! What was that for?"  
>"Because," Aang sighed beating off into the distance. The sun was breathing lightly and losing itself beneath the silent world. It's disappearance threw streaks of green, purple, white and blue up at the sky. A white moon burned into the horizon. Savoury breezes blew. Crickets chittered beauteous songs of the night. The whole world fell into the evening. Aang beat back at the suns Zuko had for eyes. "I should've let you catch me a long time ago."<p> 


End file.
